Mrs. McDonald
Mrs. McDonald is Mac's mom. About She is very apathetic, an avid television watcher and a smoker. She worked at Jiffy Lube for many years where she worked her way up from the bottom to the tippy top as manager. She often communicates through a series of guttural noises and grunts and she is good with fixing things like fans. According to Mac she thrives in sunlight so she can't be expected to do any work after dark. She can become violent if someone wakes her up. She was once married to Mac's dad, Luther, They seem ambivalent towards each other. Luther went to jail because he sold meth. Mrs. McDonald moves in with Bonnie after she burns her house down by accident. Initially neither likes the arrangement despite the gang's insistence to make it work. They eventually find common ground with their mutual dislike of foreigners. Other things they have in common: Both have slept with Luther and neither finds Dennis sexually attractive. Appearances * Season Two: "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" * Season Three: "Mac Is a Serial Killer", "Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender" * Season Four: "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" * Season Five: "The Waitress Is Getting Married" * Season Six: "Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down", "A Very Sunny Christmas" * Season Eight: "Charlie's Mom Has Cancer " * Season Ten: "Mac Kills His Dad," "Ass Kickers United: Mac and Charlie Join a Cult" * Season Twelve: "Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy" * Season Thirteen: "The Gang Beats Boggs: The Ladies Reboot" Trivia * Mrs. McDonald has co-starred in all but one of her appearances with Bonnie Kelly. The exception being "Mac Is A Serial Killer" in which Bonnie does not appear. * Mrs. McDonald is the only parent whose first name is unknown. * As with Mac's dad, Luther McDonald, her last name is never actually given in the show, but since Mac's full name is revealed to be "Ronald McDonald" (in the episode "The High School Reunion"), it can be assumed her last name is McDonald as well. * Though her demeanour is very dour (to say the least) in almost all of her appearances on the show, in the videotape that Mac plays in "A Very Sunny Christmas", she appears to be very happy. Also, her hair is quite a bit longer (in a truly epic mullet), and her voice has not quite been totally wrecked by smoking yet. Quotes :(Dennis is trying to bang Mrs. Mac to get back at Mac for banging his mom) : : Hi. :Mrs. McDonald: What? : : I'm looking for Mrs. Mac. Is she in? :Mrs. McDonald: Yeah. : : I'm a friend of her son's. :Mrs. McDonald: I know you, Dennis. : : Oh. Oh my God. Oh...It's been a long time. I haven't seen you in a while. You look different. :Mrs. McDonald: I've gained a little weight. : : Is that what it is? Looks good on ya. :Mrs. McDonald: Yeah. : : Yeah. (Long, very awkward pause) You mind if I sit? :(Mrs. Mac grumbles) : : : So, watching a little TV outside, huh? :Mrs. McDonald: I like the fresh air. : : Probably gets a little lonely, though, every once in a while, out here watching TV by yourself... :(Mrs. Mac scoffs) : : Every once in a while you want a man, right? (He puts his hand on Mrs. Mac's thigh) Someone to fulfill your desires? :Mrs. McDonald: Oh. Not interested. : : Don't fight it, Mrs. Mac. Why don't we go inside and have a little fun? :Mrs. McDonald: Don't find you attractive. : : What? :Mrs. McDonald: I think you're an ugly man. : : (Taken aback) You think I'm ugly? :Mrs. McDonald: Yeah. : : I'm not ugly. You're ugly. :Mrs. McDonald: Yeah. : : Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you, woman? You're saying that I'm unattractive? You don't find me attractive? :Mrs. McDonald: No. : : And you're, what, not gonna have sex with me? :Mrs. McDonald: No. : : This is ridiculous. I'm outta here. : , Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom : : Mrs. Mac, what do you say? What better way to kick off this new relationship than with a new fragrance? :Mrs. McDonald: Stop talking to me like I'm an asshole! :[[Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down|Season Six, Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down]] :(Mac is trying to make his mom more likeable with a catchphrase) :[[Mac|'Mac']]: What about "I can't even"? Or "that went well". :Mrs. McDonald: ... I'm gonna take a shit! :[[Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy|Season Twelve, Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy]] Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Family Category:Parents Category:Season 6 characters Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Females Category:Season 8 characters